


Dragon Mischief

by blackrose_17



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo finds baby Dragons, Fili and Kili play matchmaker, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erebor has been reclaimed Bilbo and Thorin have forgiven each other and Bilbo is now living with the dwarfs but neither of them have taken the next step in their relationship that everyone knows they want to. So what happens when Bilbo discovers three un-hatched dragon eggs? Bilbo refused to let anyone harm the young ones and Thorin is unable to deny Bilbo anything allows him to keep him and slowly starts warming to them. </p>
<p>However Kili and Fili are tired of the two of them dragging their feet and begin plotting to get them together and they manage to recruit the rest of the company, a few elves and their three dragon siblings, Thorin and Bilbo won't know what hit them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for last year's Dragon Big Bang but due to my laptop being infected with virus and malware the story was lost, I managed to find a copy and finish it.  
> This is unbeta at the moment as my trusted beta is working on editing my next J2 story and I really wanted to get this one posted.  
> Disclaimer: As all ways I do not own anything connected to The Hobbit, I do own the baby dragons though and if I owned it Thorin/Bilbo would have ended up together.

The battle of five armies left more than Erebor in disrepair the relationship between Thorin and Bilbo was stretched and strained the thief of the Arkenstone and the actions afterwards still hung unresolved between them creating a tension that everyone could feel, it was especially hard for the rest of the company, loyal to their King and seeing his point they also had come to care for Bilbo as a friend and while they couldn't understand him giving away their most valuable treasure they knew Bilbo only had their best interest at heart.

Even if they had been mad at Bilbo it all fade at how stricken he looked when he was told there was a chance they could lose Thorin, Fili and Kili. The hobbit took it upon himself to look after the three injured royals nearly running himself ragged, Bilbo was never far from their healing tent and Dwalin had discovered the hobbit sleeping in a bed he had made out of blankets and spare furs he had found, not truly enough to keep him warm or very comfortable but it was clear that Bilbo wouldn't be moved from the injured dwarves sides. Dwalin had grunted and seen to it that there was a better bed made for the hobbit that very night, the dwarf guard had hunted down the softest and thickest furs and blankets he could find; after all they couldn't let their hobbit freeze.

After that there had been a new understanding between Dwalin and Bilbo and their friendship began to heal, the other dwarves quickly followed free of the call of the gold they finally saw that Bilbo only had their best interest at heart and quickly set out to heal old wounds.

Everyone could see how devoted Bilbo was to the caring of the injured dwarves but no one could miss the lingering scent of death that hovered above the tent, waiting patiently for one or all to fall into its grasp. No one had the strength or courage to try and pull Bilbo away from what just might be a fool’s wait, the hobbit was stubborn and he wasn’t giving up on them, he couldn’t he loved Kili and Fili as if they were his own flesh and blood and Thorin.

Oh Thorin was something entirely different, there was no doubt that the King Under the Mountain was the single most stubborn dwarf Bilbo had ever met and yes they clashed over the smallest of things. But the very idea of life without Thorin in it filled Bilbo with an icy feeling, a feeling he hadn’t felt since he lost his parents to the Fell Winter. No, he needed Thorin in his life even if Thorin would likely never forgive him for taking the Arkenstone. _‘Oh who am I kidding,’_ Bilbo thought sadly to himself as he wiped Thorin’s forehead down with a cool cloth, _‘there is no way that someone as wonderful as Thorin would ever look at me as a possible partner. I would be content with just his friendship.’_ Bilbo knew he was lying to himself it would destroy him if Thorin turned him away, he didn’t know when it happened but somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with Thorin, but Bilbo knew that he would never be telling Thorin that piece of news, he knew it was a hopeless love after all Thorin barely tolerated him, no Bilbo knew he his feelings would never be returned.

******

Balin wasn’t surprised to find his brother standing protective in front of the healing tent that was the current home to the royal family, the scowl on Dwalin’s face was scary enough to keep any unwelcome visitors away from the tent, but only those who knew him well enough could see the hint of worry in Dwalin eyes, he was afraid of not just losing Thorin, Kili and Fili but also that they could lose their hobbit. “I take it’s there been no change?” Balin asked once he reached Dwalin’s side.

The tattooed dwarf shook his head. “No change, Oin and that bloody tree shagger Thranduil are starting to lose hope, there’s nothing more they can do for them, and it’s up to them now. It’s Bilbo that they are worried about; their afraid our hobbit is going to make himself sick looking after them, he’s not taken care of himself properly.” Dwalin admitted in an unusual soft voice.

Balin knew that his brother was truly worried about Bilbo’s state of health as they all were; their hobbit was neglecting his own care in favour of those who might never wake up he was slowly wearing himself out.

“We need to get Bilbo to start taking care of himself,” Balin murmured worry lacing his voice as he glanced at the tent an action that didn’t escape Dwalin’s notice.

“Oh I plan on making our hobbit start taking care of himself even if I have to drag him to eat something and force him to sleep, even if I have to tie him to a bed. I’m not losing someone else.” Dwalin growled out.

And Balin knew that Dwalin would do it, his brother was slowly becoming more and more protective over Bilbo and he couldn’t help but wonder if he was trying to make up for failing Fili. Oh Balin knew despite how his brother tried to keep it hidden from him that Dwalin had found his one in Fili and he knew that Dwalin was riddled with guilt believing that he failed Fili just as he failed Thorin. “You won’t be the only one.” Balin admitted the rest of the company would glad help make Bilbo start looking after himself.

But it would be a much needed as a miracle for that to happen, Bilbo was determined to stay by the Durin family side and their hobbit was a stubborn one.

******

The first thing Thorin noticed as he slowly returned to the land of the living there wasn’t a part of him that didn’t ache, he took a breath and shuddered at the pain that went through his body at that simple action.

Soft hands are pressed against him in the gentlest of caress. “Shh Thorin you’re injured you need to take it easy.”

Bilbo, Bilbo was there looking after him, even after the way he had treated him and suddenly Thorin needed to see Bilbo to know that he wasn’t just imaging things, he needed to open his eyes.

“Quick someone get Oin and Thranduil, tell them Thorin is waking up.” Bilbo commanded above him and Thorin really needed to see that he wasn’t hearing things.

The hands were stroking his hair and it felt so nice. “Shh, Thorin you’re okay you just need to rest for a little longer at least until Oin gets here.” Bilbo’s voice is still soft but there is a hint of steel to his words.

Thorin had to admit, if only to himself, that Bilbo’s soft hands felt wonderful on his skin. He didn't know why the hobbit was looking after him given the way he treated him before the battle but it felt wonderful that he didn't want him to stop.

_'The battle! Fili! Kili!'_ He remembered his sister-sons defending him and then falling in battle, he needed to know it they were all right, and he didn't want to live if his beloved nephews were dead.

Somehow Bilbo understood his distress because the next words from Bilbo were, "I know you’re worried about Fili and Kili but they are here in the tent with you, they are still with us."

Though he didn't say it Thorin could hear the for now and the thought that he could lose his sister-sons, the idea of living without seeing Kili and Fili's smiles when they done something mischievous or the way they looked up at him waiting to hear he was proud of them was far too painful to bare. Thorin was ready to let his grief take him.

Bilbo though wasn't going to let Thorin go without a fight, "Don't you dare give up on me Thorin Oakenshield! Fili and Kili are still with us, fighting to come back to us, what do you think it will do to them to learn that you gave up and let death take you? If you don't fight for yourself, fight for them."

_'My burglar still looking after us even when we... I have treated you wrong. When I am stronger I will make up my wrong doings.'_ Thorin owed Bilbo more than the hobbit could ever begin to image and he would make it up for his past treatment towards Bilbo, he knew that the hobbit would never feel the same way for him that Thorin felt for Bilbo but at least maybe he could have his friendship that would have to be enough.

*******

Bilbo watched as Thorin settled he had been so afraid that the dwarf was going to give up fighting when he believed Kili and Fili were gone, there was no way that was happening on his watch, he wasn't going to be the one to tell the two dwarf princes that their uncle let his grief take him, he wouldn't put either boys through that kind of pain. _'You're not getting away that easily Thorin Oakenshield, your family and your people are going to need you!'_

"Is it true? Thorin's waking up?"

So lost in his thoughts Bilbo didn't notice Dwalin had arrived until he popped up next to him and the hobbit couldn't help but jump slightly.

Forcing himself to tear his gaze off of Thorin he turned his attention to Dwalin and the hobbit couldn't help but smile softly as Dwalin's gaze flickered between Thorin stirring form and Fili's far to still form, Bilbo didn't know who Dwalin thought he was fooling, he that besides himself Balin knew that Dwalin and Fili were each other's ones. It wasn't until Dwalin's slightly pleading look landed on him did Bilbo realise he hadn't given him an answer. "Yes, I do believe that Thorin is beginning to return to us, which means there is still hope for that Fili and Kili will soon be back with us, causing all sorts of mischief."

Dwalin stilled before slumping his shoulders. "Am I that obvious?" He asked.

Bilbo's smile grew just a little more. "Only to Balin and myself and to those who know how to look.” Bilbo had to grin at the disgruntled look Dwalin threw at him. “I'm happy for you and Fili, you both deserve to be happy. You just have to have faith that they will return to us. Thorin waking up I believe is the first of many miracles and you just watch soon Fili and Kili will be back causing all types of mischief."

Dwalin couldn't help the small twitch at his lips, oh yeah he knew that Fili and Kili would be up to no good the moment they were awake. "Faith, huh? Is that why you refused to move from their side? You had faith that they would return to us?" Dwalin found himself asking.

Bilbo nodded his head. "Yes, because without faith or hope what do we have to keep us going in our most difficult moments? I have faith that Fili and Kili will return to us and soon." Bilbo refused to believe that two bright souls such as theirs were meant to leave this world so soon.

Dwalin couldn't help but marvel at Bilbo's faith. "I think your right, Fili and Kili are just as stubborn as their uncle and they will leave this world when they deem it time, plus there are still far too many pranks and mischief for them to find for them to give up this soon."

Any future talk was halted as Oin came bursting into the tent. "Thorin's awaking up?" The healer demanded to know and as if to answer him a groan came from Thorin's cot. "All right, everybody out, I need to exam my patient." Oin ordered.

Bilbo didn't want to leave but he allowed Dwalin to escort him out of the tent. "While Oin's taking care of Thorin, you are going to get something to eat and no arguing." Dwalin ordered and the look on his face made it very clear that Dwalin would carry Bilbo to the tent and more than likely feed him.

Bilbo shifted his feet. "You'll come get me the moment Oin's done?" He was hungry but he didn't want to leave unless he had Dwalin's word that he was going to come get him.

Dwalin nodded his head. "You have my word, now go get some food and I'll come get you the moment that Oin's is done." He wanted to make Bilbo promise to get some sleep but he knew that would be pushing it, once they know for sure that Thorin is out of danger, and then Dwalin will make sure Bilbo got a proper night sleep.

Bilbo smiled at Thorin. "Thank you, so much." Since they brought Thorin, Fili and Kili back barely alive Bilbo knew that he hadn't been taking care of himself as he should have, and as if to agree his stomach let out a loud growl, he blushed as Dwalin laughed.

"Well that settles that, you need to eat. I know Bombur will whip you up whatever you want, he's missed cooking for the only one who understands food the way he does." Dwalin and the others had heard Bombur moan enough about them not understanding the differences between spices.

Bilbo eyes grew fond as he thought of the others in the company and felt bad that he had been ignoring them in favour of Thorin, Fili and Kili but he just hadn't been able to pull himself away from them. "I missed talking to Bombur, you and the others; I just can't leave them alone."

Dwalin knew that Bilbo was close to Fili and Kili, they saw him as another uncle and he knew that there was much more to Thorin and Bilbo's relationship then even they knew themselves, after all no one had forgotten how Bilbo had rushed to Thorin's defence against Azog, if that wasn't a declaration of love then Dwalin didn't know what one was. _'Plus there's Thorin's hug with Bilbo on Carrock, I've known Thorin for a very long time, he's won't hug someone unless they truly mean something to him. Thorin clearly needs a good whacked to the head and I'm just the one to give it to him.'_ Dwalin was tired of seeing his friends unhappy and if there was a chance that Thorin might still be the stubborn fool that he could be and not start courting Bilbo after the hobbit looked after him, then Dwalin would be more than happy to smack some sense into his friend. Bilbo had devoted himself to the care of Thorin and his nephews and there was no way that Dwalin was going to stay silent and let Thorin push Bilbo away, not when both their happiness was on the line.

"You're a good friend Dwalin and Fili is very lucky to have you." Bilbo whispered softly.

Dwalin felt pride fill him, Bilbo saw him as a friend and he felt the same way about Bilbo, their hobbit was a special one. "I am honoured that you think of me as a friend and I'm proud to call you friend Bilbo Baggins. Now enough stalling and go get something to eat or I won’t tell what Oin has to say until I know for sure you have eaten. When I say you are friend that means I look after you, do you understand me?" Dwalin asked placing his hands on Bilbo's shoulders.

Bilbo smiled shyly up at Dwalin, it had been a long time since anyone looked after him. "I'll keep that in mind and just so know the same goes for me, I see all of you as friends as well and I take care of those I care about. It's nice to look after someone, I haven't done that since my parents and my cousins got too old for me to care for."

"Well you do know that Fili and Kili have all but adopted you as family? I have never seen them take to anyone the way they took to you, and they needed that, Thorin can be a little tough on them, they need someone who would be willing to wipe their noses and take care of any injures they might get and that is you my little hobbit friend." Dwalin informed Bilbo.

Bilbo felt pride fill him at Dwalin's words, he adored Kili and Fili like they were his own and he was happy to hear they thought the same about him. "I love those two little troublemakers as if they were my own, I don't want to picture how dark my world would be without them." He wanted to add Thorin but given what had happen the last time they had talked, Bilbo was unsure of where he stood with the dwarf anymore.

Dwalin wasn't big on emotional displays, he usually left that to his brother but for their burglar he was willing to make a change. "Thorin wasn't himself when he banished you, the gold sickness had a hold of him, of us all, and we should have stopped him. Thorin has never been great with expression his emotions and he's never fallen in love." Dwalin chuckled as Bilbo turned wide eyes to him. "Aye, don't look so surprise I've known Thorin for a long time and not once had he ever looked or acted the way he was to you. Yes, he's can be an arse but I saw the fear and worry in his eyes when we thought we lost you and the pure jealousy when you looked at the elves like they were the greatest thing to have ever exist and it drove him mad. You are his One and when Thorin awakens he will be racked with guilt."

Bilbo felt his cheeks heat up as he glanced at the far too still form of Thorin, it's only the rising and falling of his chest does Bilbo relax just a fraction. "I never thought love was for me, I was happy to live my life as a bachelor, until a group of dwarves arrived at my doorstep," Bilbo shot Dwalin a look that had the dwarf smirking as he continued on, "dragging me on an adventure that forever changed my life and I had to fall in love with the most stubborn of them."

"Aye, ye did and that what makes you special Bilbo Baggins, many other would have given up on Thorin, but not you, and that's why you are perfect for Thorin. Now just wait until he awakens and Thorin will be even more brooding than before." Dwalin happily informed Bilbo.

The hobbit wasn't sure if Dwalin was trying to cheer him up or scare him and in the end Bilbo decided it didn't matter he would happily take Thorin broodiness and all, if only the dwarf would wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed and turned into weeks and while there was improvement to Thorin, Kili and Fili they still didn't awaken and yet Bilbo never gave up hope that someday soon they would awaken, he wasn't sure what would happen when they did, how Thorin would react to seeing him there beside him but Bilbo could only hope that the gold sickness had left his mind and they could work on saving at least their friendship. "I guess I won't really know until you wake up." Bilbo murmured softly as he wiped down Thorin's brow with the cool cloth, he was pleased to note that his fever was almost gone. "Please wake up and come back to me soon Thorin, I need to know that you don't hate me and what transpired between us in the past is fixable."

It was like awakening from a nightmare, he could remember everything he had done but it didn’t feel real, like he had been living in a haze watching as he hurt those he love and who loved him, he had nearly lost his sister-sons and his One. Thorin could feel guilt closing in around his throat, he had nearly killed his Hobbit, he had wrapped his hands around Bilbo and hung him over the battlement, he had threatened his love with death, and he was a monster. _'Dear Mahal what have I done?'_ Guilt wracked him and he almost didn't wish to waken until he heard Bilbo's soft plea to him.

_"Please wake up and come back to me soon Thorin, I need to know that you don't hate me and what transpired between us in the past is fixable."_

Thorin couldn't stand to hear the pain in Bilbo's voice and despite the fact that it would be easier for him to sink into oblivion it would not ease the pain in Bilbo's voice, a pain that he put there. "B...ilbo."

Bilbo Baggins stared at the dwarf he had given his heart to, staring at Thorin, needing to know that this was really his Thorin returned to him. "Thorin? Are you really awake?"

It hurt to see the pain in Bilbo's eyes but the worry there soothed a piece of Thorin's aching soul, maybe just maybe there was hope for them yet. It wasn't easy but Thorin forced his voice to work, "Fili? Kili?" He needed to know that his nephews were okay.

"They were injured but they are healing and should be back on their feet causing mischief in no time." Bilbo tried to sound positive and hope surge through him that if Thorin had awaken then Kili and Fili might not be too far behind him, he refused to believe anything else.

Thorin tried to shift in bed to get a better look at his nephews, but Bilbo's hands on him stilled him. "Shh you're still to hurt to be moving around just trust me when I say that they are okay." Bilbo soothed him softly.

Thorin let himself be soothed back into a gentle sleep by Bilbo's soft hands running through his hair trusting his One to keep him and his nephews safe.

******

It didn't take long for word to reach the others that Thorin was awake and that sent a wave of relief and hope throughout all the dwarves in camp, their leader had survived now all hope was focused on the two young princes.

Even though Thorin was wake Bilbo still continued to look after Kili and Fili, it would seem the hobbit wouldn’t trust the care of the two princes to anyone else. Something in Thorin warmed at the sight of Bilbo being so devoted to his two nephews and since he was getting better he had to start taking over some of his duties in getting his kingdom back on its feet and then there was Bard and the Lake Town as well as those blasted elves that needed to be dealt with, as much as Thorin hated Thranduil he and his people had given them the help they needed, as Balin pointed out they needed to be able to coexists with one another. So Thorin left the care and safety of his nephews in Bilbo's capable hands and he hoped that it showed to Bilbo how much he trust him and would help in mending what was broken between them.

Kili was the next to awake and it was to Bilbo soft singing, he was pulled out of the darkness by Bilbo’s gentle voice and it made him feel safe and protected.

"S'nice s'ng." Kili slurred out, his voice thick from underuse and sleep.

Bilbo, all but fell out of his chair as soon as he noticed that Kili's brown eyes locked on him, "Kili! You have no idea how happy I am to see you awake." Bilbo felt tears filling his eyes and he didn't bother to stop them from falling, he was just so happy to see Kili looking at him.

Kili's brow furrowed as he saw the tears falling down Bilbo's cheeks. "N' cry."

Bilbo shook his head as he wiped at his tears. "These are tears of joy, I'm just so happy to see you awake. You had us so worried."

"U'cle? Fee?" Kili asked his eyes widen with worry and fear lacing his voice.

"Your uncle is awake; he's far too stubborn to let his wounds stop him. Fili, he's doing so much better, Oin is confident that he will awake soon. You had us all worried; never do something this foolish again." Bilbo had tears falling down his cheeks and he made no move to wipe them away, he wanted to gather Kili up into his arms for a hug but the young prince was still far to injured for that, so Bilbo settled for running his fingers through Kili's hair, the younger dwarf let out a sound that could only be a purr and arched his head closer, Bilbo could only shake his head and indulge Kili, he would do anything as long as it kept Kili with them.

From his spot next to Fili Dwalin let a small smile grace his lips as he watched Kili purr under Bilbo's ministrations, not only did Bilbo have all the Durin family wrapped around his little hobbit finger but they had almost enough power over the hobbit. _'And it's not just them.'_ Dwalin thought with a grimace as he reached down and replaced the cloth back into the cool water and once it was ringed out began gently wiping Kili down with it. It pained Dwalin to see Fili so weak and broken and he couldn't stay long in the room with him but Bilbo had shoot him a look and grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the chair next to Fili, pointing out that he needed to look after Kili and it was Dwalin's job to look after Fili.

The first thing Fili noticed as he moved out of the land of sleep into the living world was the gentle touch slowly wiping across his forehead, it felt nice.

“I can’t believe I let myself be talked into doing this by our hobbit, it seems he saw much more than we gave him credit for. He knew I should have been doing this right from the start; after all you are mine to look after and care for. When your uncle finally gets his head arse and starts courting Bilbo I won’t have to deal with Bilbo sticking his nose into my life, he’ll be too busy keeping Thorin in line.”

Fili knew that voice it was Dwalin, Dwalin was the one looking after him and that shouldn’t make him feel so happy when the rest of his body is in pain, then the rest of Dwalin’s words sink in. “Uncle needs someone like Bilbo to keep an eye on him.”

Dwalin thought he was dead as he stared into Fili's awake eyes, they were hazed over with pain and weakness but they were alive and that was all that matter to Dwalin. "You are never allowed to scare me like that again." Dwalin growled out.

Fili couldn't help the shiver that wracked his body since he was old enough to understand he always had a thing for Dwalin going all growly and giving him orders, he knew the older dwarf did it out of protection and his way of showing worry. "I promise. Uncle? Kee?" He almost dreaded to know but if Dwalin was complaining about Bilbo and Thorin he knows at least his uncle was okay but he needed to know about his brother.

"Thorin's doing much better he's taken over doing so light duties and has a hobbit fussing over him when Bilbo's not caring for the two of you. Kili and you truly can't do one thing without the other Kili had just awoken before you and certainly has Bilbo doting on him." Dwalin shook his head as he watched Kili eat up every inch of Bilbo's affection, if he wasn't so sure that Bilbo was Thorin's One he might have been tempted to play matchmaker for Bilbo and Kili, after all Kili needed someone who could keep him in check and also offer him the nature he needed and that was what Bilbo offered but anyone could see that it was more of family bond, one that was doing the two of them a world of good.

Fili smiled and shifted about to see his brother, only to stop and hiss in pain as the movement caused his ribs to sing with pain.

"Daff fool, don't move unless you have to." Dwalin grumbled under his breath as he pressed his hands gently against Fili's shoulders and forced him to stay still. "Kili's alright and we'll move your cots closer together if only to stop the two of you from hurting yourselves more in attempts to get to one another."

Fili smiled up at his grumpy dwarf. "Thank you, I just need to be close to Kili to know that he's really here and not having been stolen from me."

Dwalin could understand if it had been him and Balin in their places he would have demanded to know that his brother was okay and probably taken on anyone that tried to keep him from his brother. "I understand and if anyone tries to say anything I'll just sic Bilbo on them, our hobbit is vicious when it comes to protecting something or someone's he cares about."

Fili didn't doubt it for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon waking it still was sometime before Kili and Fili were strong enough to be on their feet and to their great joy and Thorin's slight annoyance Bilbo continued to care for them, his nephews clearly saw the green-eyed monster appearing in Thorin's eyes and hammed it up having their hobbit looking after them, they weren't fools and they could still see the distance between Thorin and Bilbo that had appeared since the falling out with the gold sickness, the Arkenstone and Thorin almost killing Bilbo but both could see the longing in their eyes when they looked at the other when they weren't looking, Kili and Fili were getting rather tired of it, they wanted Bilbo to be their uncle and make sure that he stayed in Erebor with them.

"We have to do something." Kili murmured under his breath as he watched Bilbo and Thorin share a tense looking conversation, both of them clearly wanting to be comfortable with the other but unsure if it would be welcomed.

Fili had to agree with his brother it was clear that neither Thorin nor Bilbo were going to make the first move. "You're right, if we leave it to themselves to fix this mess they never will. It's up to us."

Fili and Kili exchanged looks that were pure mischief they were going to have fun, it was time to play matchmaker for their stubborn uncles.

*******

It was by accident that Bilbo discovered them hidden away in the piles of gold that Smaug had acquired. As part of the company Bilbo had been promised a 1/14 share of the treasure and while Bilbo didn't want it all, he hoped that he could use part of his share to trade back for the Arkenstone that he had given away in an attempt to stop the brewing war with the Lake Town and Thranduil's people, now to sooth the distrust and hurt between him and Thorin, Bilbo needed to get it back.

"Oh dear Thorin isn't going to like this." Bilbo murmured as he stared down at the three innocently glinting eggs, not just any eggs there was no doubt they were dragon eggs and that was a very bad thing.

Bilbo began fidgeting he knows that he should tell Thorin or at least Dwalin, but he knows that the dwarves have nothing but hatred and fear for dragons and while Smaug was bad these were innocent lives and they should not be punished for what another did. "Well then that's decided." 

Bilbo Baggins did the only thing he could when faced with three dragon eggs, he decided to hide them at least until he could figure out away to tell Thorin about their presences.

It took some care and planning but Bilbo managed to hide them safely bundled in the finest silks that the treasury held, everyone knew that he had been hunting for cloth to make something for Kili and Fili after they begged him to make them something, after he let it slip that hobbit's make clothing for family, Fili and Kili had pouted at him asking why Bilbo didn't see them as family, it was more than a poor hobbit could take.

Bilbo knew that he wouldn't be able to hide them forever, someone was bound to notice three baby dragons sooner or later, but as Bilbo looked down at the three eggs hidden away in his room, "I'll just have to deal with it later for now you all need my attention. I just wish Gandalf was still here I'm not sure how to care for three dragons."

******

Bilbo was right someone did notice but not the dragons, but that he was acting different.

"Have you noticed that our little hobbit has been acting odd, even for him?" Dwalin commented to Thorin and was pleased when his friend bristled slightly. Dwalin truly wondered who Thorin thought he was fooling he had feelings for Bilbo. _‘Oh yes this was going to be fun.’_

Thorin had noticed that his, their hobbit was acting; still he couldn’t let Dwalin know that he had noticed so he lied straight through his teeth, “I hadn’t notice.”

Dwalin snorted, _‘Sure you haven’t. Keep telling yourself that long enough and you just might start believing it.’_  “Really? Here I thought you would have noticed given how often you watch our hobbit.” Dwalin drawled out.

Thorin bristled and tried not to let Dwalin see how he was affected by Dwalin’s words. “I do not know what you are talking about, if Bilbo has been acting odd I haven’t noticed it.”

Dwalin wasn’t a fool he knew that Thorin was lying to him. _‘You stubborn old dwarf everyone can see that Bilbo and you are connected your only hurting yourselves by denying your feelings for one another.’_ Dwalin wasn’t fooled and neither was the rest of the company they knew that Bilbo was Thorin’s one and Bilbo clearly felt something for Thorin, after all they had witnessed firsthand how devoted their hobbit had been to caring for Thorin. "I wonder if someone isn't attempting to court our hobbit, after all he is very lovable."

To Dwalin's pleasure he watched as Thorin's jaw clenched  and his eyes burned with jealousy  at the idea of someone else wanting his Bilbo. _'Good that maybe that will get that fool off his arse and do something about claiming his One.'_ Dwalin could be a patient dwarf but he had reached his limits with these two fools.

"If that be the case then I hope that Bilbo is very happy should he choose to purse this courtship." Thorin managed to say somewhat stiffly.

If Dwalin didn't know that Thorin was still recovering from a head injure he would have whacked him over the head with his warhammer in hopes that it would smack some sense back into his empty head. "You can't be serious! Bilbo is your One and you'll be happy to stand back and watch as someone else try and win Bilbo's heart, even though his heart already belongs to the most stubborn dwarf that ever existed." Dwalin grumbled under his breath.

Thorin shook his head, he knew whatever feelings that Bilbo once might have had for him were all but gone and he had no one to blame but himself, no it would be better if Bilbo found someone who would never raise a hand against him.

Dwalin shook his head in dismay as Thorin walked away from him.

"I take it there's been no luck on getting Thorin to stop all this foolishness and claim his hobbit?" Balin asked as he joined his brother and saw the look in Dwalin's eyes that clearly stated he wanted to hurt someone. "Thorin is a stubborn one, we all know that but I had hoped that he would have gotten over his foolish pride by now. I do believe that there is something going on with our hobbit." Balin had noticed the change in his dear friend but he didn't think it was someone else attempting to court Bilbo, nor was it homesickness, he had an almost excited look, one that Balin had seen when they had been traveling, it was a look of awe and wonder, like when Bilbo had first seen Rivendell and the Lonely Mountain for the first time. _'No our hobbit has found something that has left him in awe. I sense there is a change in the air.'_

******

It wasn't easy for Bilbo hiding three dragon eggs, luckily no one came into his room and he was able to keep them hidden.

A breath of air escaped the hobbit's lips as he studied the nest he had made out of the finest and softest of clothing he had ever felt, as a hobbit he loved soft things but even he had to admit that the furs were a bit too much, thankfully they were perfect in keeping the eggs nice and warm. Settling down next to them Bilbo made himself comfortable.

"You'll have to forgive me as I do not know quite how to deal care for dragons. I might not get everything right but I am giving it my best. And I have to tell you, you won't have the most easiest life, there will be those who hate and fear you. The dwarves are a good race, lead by one of the barest of all, sure he can be a little hard headed and quick to judge but that is only because he has been through so much in his life. You see his kingdom, this kingdom had been taken from him by fire and death from your father or mother," A puzzled look entered Bilbo's eyes, he knew Smaug was male, did that mean he had a mate? Or did he lay them himself. Bilbo shook his head these thoughts were not helping.

Chuckling Bilbo stroked the egg closest to him. "Sorry about that my mind tends to wonder. Now where was I? Oh yes. You'll have to understand that your..." Bilbo trailed off unsure what to call Smaug and settled on, "Smaug had done a very bad thing and caused much pain and suffering to Thorin and his people. Thorin lost everything the day Smaug came but he is amazing and with only thirteen dwarves reclaimed his home. I know you're not Smaug but it's going to take them a while to realise that. But I'll make them see that Smaug deeds are not yours and you should not be judged on them. I will protect you from any harm and anyone who would dare to hurt you." Bilbo vowed.

******

_'I can't believe I'm doing this. Peace with elves.'_ Thorin felt himself shuddered at the very idea. He despised Thranduil and his tree loving kind and he can't believe he allowed himself to be talking into this. _'This is all Balin's fault!'_ Thorin shot a rather nasty glare at his old friend who just ignored him.

Balin could feel Thorin's stormy gaze on him, well when he wasn't exchanging glares with the Elf King. He knew that Thorin hadn't been happy with him but they needed peace no matter how much it rubbed them all the wrong way. _'Well almost all of us.'_

Kili had surprised everyone when he declared he wanted to be a part of the meeting, earning a baffled look from his brother, a raised eyebrow from Thorin, a groan from Dwalin and a knowing look from Balin. It hadn't escaped Balin's noticed that Kili only offered after he and Prince Legolas exchanged looks.

Kili had been hanging around alternating between casting his uncle glares or the most saddest looking puppy-dog eyes, the young dwarf missed Bilbo and he blamed his uncle for the hobbit keeping his distance and was equal convinced that Thorin needed to dwarf up and apologise to Bilbo.

Privately everyone in the company agreed and wasn't sure how Thorin stayed so strong in the face of Kili's devastated look. Gloin and Nori had a bet running on how long it will take for Thorin to crack under Kili's look and go crawling to Bilbo apologising for being such a stone head.

Kili had gone still, it had been sudden and only Balin and Fili had noticed the way the youngest prince's eyes seemed to lock on Prince Legolas and Legolas' eyes on him. Balin raised an eyebrow this was very different behaviour then they had shown when they first met, Kili's eyes had been for Tauriel and Legolas had known that, if the prince's jealousy had been anything to go by. But watching the two exchange look Balin couldn't help but wonder if Legolas hadn't been jealous because Kili had been paying Tauriel and not him.

_'I do wonder how Thorin and Thranduil will react to their heirs ending up together?'_ Balin hoped for Kili and Legolas sakes that those two stubborn fools could see how much their pride was going to end up hurting not only their people but those they cared the most about.


	4. Chapter 4

Fili was bored, his brother and lover were both in the meeting, a very boring meeting that he was suppose to be a part of until Kili volunteered to take his place and he gladly let his brother do so, he just didn't realise that he would be left without Dwalin as well, because of course the Captain of the Guards would be at a very important meeting. Fili would have loved to have used this time to catch up with Bilbo but their little hobbit had become like a ghost, appearing and disappearing at odd times. Bombur had reported that Bilbo raided the kitchens late at night, rather than eat with them, something was bothering their hobbit and Fili missed his friend.

"I take it by that sad look on your face that you're thinking about our hobbit who seems to have taken lessons from Gandalf of how to make himself disappear for days on end." Bofur greeted as he tossed an arm around Fili's shoulders.

Fili smiled sadly at his friend, he knew that Bofur missed Bilbo just as much as he did; the cheerful dwarf had taken to Bilbo right away. "I miss Bilbo. I miss is fretting and worrying, the things that make Bilbo well Bilbo."

A wishful look appeared in Bofur's eyes. "I know what you mean lad; I miss his fusing as much as you do.  I've never seen anyone so fond of handkerchief than our hobbit."

"And it's not just us who misses Bilbo, Kili is heartbroken and he's blaming uncle and even though it would kill him to admit it out loud Uncle is the worst of us all, he's moping." Fili could hardly believe it when he saw it but Thorin was moping the longer Bilbo kept his distance, a terrible horrible idea struck Fili and the blond dwarf paled. "You don't think Bilbo is planning on leaving us, do you?"

Bofur had to admit that the idea had crossed his mind but he had also seen Bilbo care for Thorin, Kili and Fili putting his own health after theirs. "I don't think that it. Our hobbit cares too much about us just to leave, something else is going on with Bilbo and we will find out what." Bofur vowed.

Fili gave Bofur a knowing look. "Nori's already following him?"

Bofur's answering grin was all the answer that Fili needed and something eased in Fili's chest, Nori would find out what was going on with Bilbo, he just knew it.

******

Nori almost felt disappointed as he popped the lock to Bilbo's room, he had been expecting a challenge at least. _'I can feel my skills beginning to rust; I'll have to do something about that.'_ It wouldn't do the kingdom any good to have his skills go to waste, even if Dwalin and Dori would love that.

Slipping his lock picking set back into their place Nori slipped into Bilbo's room, there was something Bilbo was hiding and the first place to look of course was his room.

There was nothing at all in the sitting room or the kitchen, the bathroom was empty and it wasn't until Nori entered the bedroom did he find what he was looking for.

"Well this wasn't what I was expecting!"

There in a nest of Bilbo's finest clothing, softest bedding and pillows were three dragon eggs. For a moment Nori could only stare at them before shaking his head. "Oh Bilbo, you certainly know how to find trouble." The thief wasn't sure how or where Bilbo had found dragons eggs but this explained the changes in him. Nori didn't know how Bilbo got himself in to these kinds of mess and now he had to figure out what to do with this information.

******

Bilbo crept into his room, the library of Erebor had been uncovered about a month ago and Bilbo had been working with Ori in clearing out the rubble and checking on the books there. During his clean up Bilbo had been keeping an eye out for anything about dragons and he lucked out and managed to find a few things.

He had gotten the hang on sneaking around being unseen without the use of his magic ring, he had been feeling off about it ever since he first entered the Mirkwood's and since he didn't know just what magic created his ring, Bilbo thought that for now it would be better to keep it away from the eggs, he had no clue how any magic but their own might affect them.

Checking to make sure the coast was clear Bilbo slipped into the room, locking the door behind him he moved towards the nest he had set up for his eggs. "Good evening children I'm home." Bilbo called out as he entered his bedroom placing down the newest books he _borrowed_ from the library and did his usual check on the eggs only to freeze as he noticed a crack in one of the eggs. Bilbo's eyes widened as he rushed to the nest, stumbling over his feet a few times as he went. "Oh little one are you about ready to meet me?" Bilbo asked in pure wonder, the only answer he got was the sound of the egg cracking.

******

Thorin was grateful when the meeting with Thranduil ended; if he had to see another elf and that elf's face again it would be too soon. His mind was also whirling on the situation with Bilbo, he missed his hobbit. "I truly have made a mess of things. Bilbo, you'll see that you are better off without me." It hurt but Thorin wanted Bilbo to be happy and if that was home in the Shire then he would let Bilbo go, even if it pained him to do so.

******  
Bilbo wasn't sure how long he sat there just watching the egg crack, barely even breathing waiting for the first of his dragons to come into the world. Slowly piece by piece the egg fell apart until a tiny amber cat like eye was visible. "That's it you can do it." Bilbo cheered. The hobbit's fingers itched to pull away the broken shells but in one of the books that he had ready said that that was a bad thing, the baby had to free itself from the egg and to only offer help should it look like it was in trouble.

Bilbo didn't move or breath as the last of the egg fell away and a beautiful yet tiny purple dragon broke free. "Oh aren't you just darling." Bilbo breathed out.

Its amber eyes locked on to the hobbit and Bilbo didn't dare move as the baby dragon's eyes scanned him, it was a tense several moments until the dragon let out a little chirp and tried to crawl out of its broken egg.

"Oh wait little one." Bilbo moved forward and helped free the little one from its shell and gently cradled the baby dragon in his arms. Before Bilbo could say anything two more sounds of cracking filled the air and Bilbo's eyes flew to the other two eggs and he watched with wide eyes as the two remain eggs began to crack, the hobbit's eyes flew down to the dragon in his arms. "Well it looks like we won't have to wait long for your siblings to join us."

The dragon let out a happy coo, eagerly waiting for its siblings to join her in the new world.

*******

Bilbo wasn't sure how long he had waited again until the other two dragons made their arrival. Still Bilbo couldn't help but feel joy as he watched the three dragons explore their new home. "You need names." Bilbo murmured studying them as he thought of what names would fit them.

"I shall call you Seraphina, Sera for short, it means burning one." Bilbo explained to the small purple scaled dragon who chirped happily at him.

"You shall be called Kenna that means born of fire." The newly named gold scaled dragon cooed as he snuggled closer to the hobbit he saw as his mother.

"And you shall be Berwin, my little blessing." He told the blue and green dragon, who shimmered happily at the name.

Bilbo knew that sooner or later he was going to have to inform Thorin of the dragons and he would make it clear that they were not a threat and he would allow no harm to come to his little ones, but for now Bilbo was content to just play with his children.

******

With three new mouths to feed Bilbo made a daily dash down to the kitchen late at night to ensure that his little ones had enough food to eat, hiding baby dragons was a tiring job and he was missing his dwarves and from the kicked puppy-dog look that Kili had flashed him when he had seen the young dwarf, he felt the same. _'I'll have to do something with them and soon.'_ Bilbo vowed, he really did miss his dwarves and a few more than most, well that was his business and his business only.

*******  
Supplies were going missing in the kitchen, not a whole lot and it had taken a while for Bombur to notice, it wouldn't put them in any danger of running low, still the dwarf was impressed that someone was able to sneak into the kitchen and take enough food to feed three mouth's without being caught.

So was Nori, even if the thief did have a pretty good idea as to who was stealing the food and why.

******

Bilbo had tried his best to keep his little ones from getting out, but even though they were dragons they were still children who needed to explore and explore they did, their chance came when their momma who was in a hurry for a meeting with the king, a meeting he was both dreading and longing for, even if it was just to give Thorin an update on how the library was coming, he didn't close the door all the way and they knew that this was their chance to finally see what was beyond their room.

Sera chirped as she moved towards the door the new smells and sounds called out to the little dragon and she was going to answer them. Reaching the door she nudged the door with her head, cooing when it moved and sent a chirp to her brother and sister, they could finally see what was beyond their den and momma wasn't there to stop them, they were going on a an adventure!

Kenna and Berwin followed after their sibling the call of the unknown to strong for them to resist, even if it meant disobeying their momma.

******

Kili was excited Bilbo and Thorin were talking and spending time with one another, sure it was to talk about how restoring the library was going, or something just as boring, but Kili didn't really care all that matter was that they were forced to spend time together.

Of course as much as he wanted to stick around and finally get a chance to visit with Bilbo but he knew that his uncle and Bilbo needed a chance to talk. Besides he was hungry and he knew that Bombur should have something ready for him to snack on.

******  
Berwin delicately sniffed the air and cooed happily at the delightful smells in the air. Turning his head the blue and green dragon chirped to get his sisters attention. The two dragons wondered over to him and they closed their eyes in bliss, it was the smell of the goodies their momma always brought them and maybe where that smell was were their momma was!

*******

Making sure that the kitchen was empty; Kili slinked into the room and snatched one of the freshly baked cookies.

A small chirp caught his attention and Kili groaned thinking he had been caught he turned an excuse already on his lips before he stopped and stared.

Kili blinked before rubbing his eyes there was no possible way he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. "Nope, still there." Kili murmured as his eyes once again were drawn to the small purple dragon who was chirping happily up at him from its place in front of him. "Where did you come from?" Kili wasn't sure what he should do, this was a dangerous beast and he knew the kinds of danger that a dragon could unleash but as the dragon continued to chirp up at him, Kili couldn't find in him to be afraid.

The dragon turned and let out a happy chirp and Kili nearly fell over as two more tiny dragons came tumbling in around the corner. "Fili!" He knew his brother wouldn't be far away, the smell of freshly baked goods would call to him just as they had to Kili

It didn't take long for Kili to hear frantic footsteps and watch as Fili came flying into the kitchen, his daggers pulled out, he was looking for battle. "Kili, what's wrong?" The blond dwarf demanded as he scanned for possible threats to his brother.

Kili could only gesture to the three dragons looking up at the new arrival with curiosity in their amber eyes. He watched his brother's gaze dropped down and Fili just stared.

Fili had seen a lot, he had seen Smaug when he was raining fire and death down upon Lake-Town but nothing could compare him for the sight of the three dragons staring back at him. "Kili, are there dragons in the kitchen, or have I truly lost my mind?"

Kili shook his head. "No, unless I have as well, there are baby dragons in Erebor."

For a moment neither brother could say anything else and eventually the baby dragons began to lose interest when it became clear that they weren't going to be playing with them and began sniffing around the kitchen, looking for something yummy to eat.

"We both know there is only one person that would even dream about hiding dragons." Fili started, keeping a close eye on the dragons.

Kili nodded his head. "I think we need to have a talk with our Uncle Bilbo."

At the sound of Bilbo's name the dragons head shot up and as one they chirped, "Ma."

That was all the proof the two brothers needed to know that it was indeed their Uncle Bilbo who was behind this. "We should really take them back before they are spotted and Uncle Bilbo is in trouble." Kili didn't want to see Bilbo in trouble and hiding three dragons wouldn't be good.

"How are we going to get them anywhere without being seen?" Fili asked.

Kili opened his mouth than closed it that was going to be a problem.


End file.
